1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to color selective polarization modulation and to utilization thereof in optical devices and instruments such as cameras and displays utilizing the color filter.
2. Background of the Related Art
Color display is generally provided by spatial or temporal multiplexing of the additive primary colors, red, green and blue. In a spatial multiplexed display, each color pixel is divided into three subpixels, one for each primary color. Ideally the pixels are small enough compared to the viewing distance from the eye that the colors are spatially integrated into a single full-color image. As a result of subdividing each pixel, the spatial resolution of the display is reduced by a factor of at least three. In temporal multiplexing, colors are sequentially switched between the three primary colors, and if the switching rate is fast enough the eye temporally integrates the three images to form a single full-color image. In both cases, the color filter is typically combined in series with a binary or display capable of generating a gray scale which is spatially aligned and temporally synchronized with the color filter to modulate the intensity of each color. To display white with spatial multiplexing, all three subpixels simultaneously transmit a primary; with temporal multiplexing the three primaries are sequentially transmitted. In either case, at best only one third of the input intensity can be displayed.
In subtractive display, color is produced by stacking three monochrome displays (for example Plummer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,514 and Conner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,818). Polarization components are placed between each display panel, such that each panel ideally independently controls the transmission of an additive primary color. Subtractive displays have the advantage that every pixel is a three-color pixel and that the display does not, in principle, suffer the throughput loss associated with spatial or temporal multiplexing. However, previous implementations generally could not completely independently modulate each color. Additionally, they utilized pleochroic dye polarizers as the only color selective polarization components between each display panel. Due to the poor performance of pleochroic dye polarizers, including poor color contrast, high insertion loss and shallow transition slopes, the benefits of subtractive displays have not before been realized.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.